It was all a lie
by EatinBananaPancakes
Summary: Jinx has a hard time coping with all that happened that one evening two years ago...


**I wrote this because I was bored and so… here it is! Please enjoy and please give feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda. Yay, we're done!!!**

Jinx glared across the table, not blinking, face set in a frown that was slowly becoming a smirk as she realized victory was on its way. And there it was, the split second where the lid met lid, the blink of an eye.

"Oh, she got you, Rob." Beastboy whispered, pretty much terrified. There was only one person that had beaten Robin at a staring contest, and that was Raven, two years ago, when she had been very much bored. Not again though, because Robin was such a bad sport and had sulked about it for a whole four weeks.

Cyborg grinned and clapped Jinx on the back. Raven raised an eyebrow and murmured "Good job," before going back to her book. Starfire was the only one that seemed to be on Robin's side of this whole charade, rubbing his shoulder and telling him it was okay.

Robin sighed, resting his forehead on the table, some intelligible words coming out of his mouth. Jinx leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright Bird Boy, now you owe the rest of us a movie night, remember?" Jinx said, quite proud of her achievement. Not everyone could beat the legendary Robin at a staring contest especially since he had had years of practice, what with looking at criminal files and photos for hours on end.

"And milkshakes!" Cyborg chimed in. Beastboy turned on him.

"Ooh, you're evil tin-man. Now get up man and let's go! You can be moody when we get back!" Beastboy yelled frantically, grabbing both Cyborg and Raven's arm on his quick get-a-way. Starfire followed soon after, pulling along a depressed Robin.

"I'll be there in a minute."Jinx called after the red-head, hoping she had heard, but not wanting a confirmation before rushing off in the direction of her room, her temporary room, she had to keep reminding herself. Though, it had been her 'temporary' room for almost a year and a half, going back to the few months after the Titans had returned from Japan. She wondered if they still thought her only a guest as the door to her room slid open to reveal one not too unlike the one at the H.I.V.E Tower, except for the fact that this one had a corner dedicated solely to giant plushy unicorns.

As a master-former-villainess, Jinx knew the art of disguise well and was able to change into normal street clothes (well normal for a semi-Goth that dressed in black, purple and dark pink) in forty-five seconds flat, grabbing a brush on the way out. It was great fun to see the disgruntled look on Beastboy's face when she slid into the passenger seat, making the assumption that Robin and Starfire had taken the motorcycle.

"How did you get changed so fast!" Beastboy whined, ears drooping.

"Beastboy," Raven said, turning her fierce faze on the changeling. "Shut up, okay? But you're lucky anyway, Jinx that you won't be mobbed by fans." She sighed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Rae." Beastboy sneered. Raven shot him a glare, mouth opening.

"Not again." Cyborg groaned, speeding up just so he wouldn't have to endure the bickering friends for so long. Jinx smiled, her eyes sparking pink. She frowned. Being content and happy with her life was very similar to when she used to be stressed and angry (… and depressed, but she didn't like to think about that part.) concerning her powers. They wigged out whenever she showed too much emotion, which to her, meant laughing or smiling or anything related to that. Cyborg had offered to build a sort of ring or necklace that would nullify her powers, but Jinx had declined. She didn't like feeling weak, powerless.

And then, as if destined to, Cyborg slammed on the breaks and the car jerked forward. Jinx turned on him, ready to chew him out for reckless driving when Beastboy ripped open his car door and said excitedly, "Wally, long no see! We were beginning to wonder if you'd gone missing!"

That one name stopped Jinx's heart, a slow dull thud against her chest as she felt her insides twist and contract. Her eyes burst into a bright pink.

"Careful Jinx." Raven said, her voice hinting that she was not going to welcome this newcomer as easily as Beastboy had. "Maybe you should stay in the car, or Cyborg can drive you back to the Tower."

"No," Jinx hissed. "I can handle it. Really, I can." She reassured, seeing the shared look between Raven and Cyborg. Reassuring herself, actually. She didn't know if she would be able to hold back blasting Kid Flash-Wally, as everyone had seemed fit to call him now-a-days- into the side of the building.

"Alright then, but do something about your eyes. They're really bright." Cyborg said getting out. Jinx followed suit, and almost crumpled when she saw the red and yellow clad speedster talking animatedly with Beastboy. It had been two years since she had last seen him, when he had left her on the roof of the Tower, telling her about… _her_. That other one.

"Hey," Wally said cautiously, snapping Jinx out of her thoughts. She turned her head and closed her eyes, taking a few breaths to calm herself. When she turned back, she saw the others waiting hesitantly on the sidelines, watching her to see if she could really handle it herself.

Well, her eyes were still glowing but that was something she couldn't exactly help. "Hey yourself." Jinx said calmly. "It's been awhile."

Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, I guess it has. I've been meaning to come and visit, but… things have been pretty crazy over in Star City." He said sheepishly. "Um, nice eyes. What's up with them? I've… never seen them glow so bright."

Yes you have. We both know you're lying, but the others, they don't. Nice acting skills. "I don't know. So, what are you doing here? Don't you have _duties_ back home?" Jinx said, her voice turning icy. Wally looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What? O-oh, you mean Linda-a?" Wally sputtered, taking a step back when pink energy rolled down Jinx's arms.

"Why?" Jinx whispered. "Why… did you have to say her _name_!?" She screamed, the emotions that had been churning in her head bursting free. She had locked them up for long, and now they were beyond control.

"Jinx, I-I'm sorry!" He said before being blown into a street light. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees. Jinx looked at him, raising her arm for another blast, but instead, strolled back to the T-car and slammed the door harder than necessary, probably giving something for Cyborg to complain about later.

"Let's just go." Jinx muttered, closing her eyes. It was a few minutes before she heard the others get themselves situated in the car. "I can't believe you just watched me do that." Jinx said after a few minutes of silence.

"What he did to you," Beastboy started, shaking his head.

"Was inexcusable." Raven finished. "You're not just a team mate, you're our friend. And we'll back you up."

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Now wasn't that just the cutest little speech I've heard you give." And off they went again, flirting in their twisted way. Cyborg turned a corner and looked at Jinx.

"She's right. I'm sorry that Wally would do that to you. I didn't think,… well, that he was capable of that." Cyborg said sorrowfully. Jinx squirmed in her seat, blinking quickly to quell the tears that were forming. It all came back in a rush, too quickly for her to cope with it all.

Those years ago, he had led her up to the roof, a troubled look on his boyish face. The news had come fast and Jinx had had barely enough time to register what he had said before he gave her a fleeting hug and was gone. "I have a girlfriend… Linda is the best thing that has ever happened to me… Sorry for acting as if… I don't like you… it may seem like… Yah, okay, good-bye, Jinx."

And that had been that, leaving the others to deal with a depressed witch. No one had been happy with that in the least.

Wally had-_has_- a girlfriend and nothing that I do is going to change that. He led me on, made me believe that everything he did, everything he said, was real. Well, it was real for me. It still is. I'm in love with someone that has lost all interest in me.

It was all a lie.


End file.
